


Bivouac

by BulletsAf



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkward, Best Friends, Camping, Cute, First Time, Fluff, Forests, High School, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletsAf/pseuds/BulletsAf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard’s pretty sure they’ve already passed that moss covered log at least twice already. He keeps his mouth shut anyway. Frank huffs again and massages his neck with his hand, looking around them. It’s not like there’s a distinct difference from where they are now and where they were ten minutes ago, there’s just trees. A lot of trees and occasionally some fascinating rocks, if they were lucky.</p><p>Frank and Gerard go camping for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the lovely @pansylero <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy and the next chapter/chapters are much better but this chapter is needed! The fic is finished but i'm going to be posting it in parts :)
> 
> Bivouac by Jawbreaker is one of my # faves

Gerard sees a flash of a moving body running over to sit across from him, excitedly fidgeting in his chair. “Hey Frank,” Gerard greets, looking up from his lunch tray at his best friend across the table.

“My mom says she can give us a lift there today, you all packed?” Frank asks, grinning and juggling his lunch in his hands.

“Still gotta pack a few extra snacks before we leave but yup,” he replies softly, smiling at Frank’s enthusiasm. Today is the last day of junior year. Every year on the last day of term the two best friends go camping together for a night or two in the forest at the edge of town. In the middle of summer break their spot is always full of jocks and other assholes who come to party in the forest. Normally it’s empty during the first few weeks of summer, leaving Frank and Gee a couple of nights to themselves, drinking soda or sometimes beer they stole from Frank’s dad.

“Nice. So me and my mom will pick you up at around three thirty?” He asks, taking a big bite of his apple, his mouth open and chewing loudly, making Gerard hold back a cringe.

“Yeah that’s fine, Frank,” Gerard mutters, looking out from under his hair for a second.

“You’re acting a bit off, Gee.” Concerned, Frank turns his head to the side to look at Gerard and wait for his reply. His full attention is on Gerard, even as he continues munching on his mouthful of apple.

 _Oh._ “’m fine man, just can’t wait to get out of here,” he sighs and stares down at his questionable sandwich, one of the many reasons he wants to get out of this school. Though if you keep the crusts on and pack a ton of chips into the sandwich, then it doesn’t taste _that_ bad. It distracts you from the flavour a little bit…

Gerard knows he’s been acting strange lately, but he doesn’t feel like he could explain why to Frank. He couldn’t help becoming a little distant ever since Frank and Jamia started dating. It’s not like Gerard likes Frank or anything. Sure, Gerard is totally gay, but he doesn’t have _those_ kinds of feelings for Frank, his _best friend_. He was just jealous of how close Frank and Jamia were and how much time the two spent together. Whenever Frank would talk about Jamia, Gerard felt like he’d been punched in the face. Also, Gerard definitely doesn't give a shit about Jamia’s tits. He knows he’s being ridiculous and that his best friend should be able to talk about his girlfriend, but it still bothers Gerard. Obviously he hasn’t told Frank any of this; he doesn't want to mess up their friendship or give Frank the wrong idea.

Frank _hmmms_ and looks suspiciously at his friend before settling his eyes on Gerard’s gross sandwich. “Why do you still eat that crap?” he says, disgusted, watching Gerard fill it with his chips, and pulling a face at the inside of the ‘sandwich’.

“I don’t even know,” he shrugs and takes a brave bite, wincing and immediately putting it back down on his tray. “3 dollars man, complete bullshit.”

“What’s even _in_ that?” Frank exclaims, picking up the sandwich with his worn sleeves covering his hands and inspecting it at arms distance. He notices Gerard watching and suddenly shoves the sandwich in Gerard’s face and giggles.

“Eugh gross!” Gerard squeaks out, repulsed, pushing his chair back and screeching against the cafeteria floor.

 

Frank grins to himself as the final period ends, and once they’re dismissed he walks over to Jamia’s desk and waits for her to pack away her things. Finally, no more 3 hour long torture sessions with Mr. Hamshaw. Fucking history man. Frank was running out of arm space to doodle on in class. Normally Gerard would do it for him but the lucky shit got the chance to drop history “to work on a special art project”, which Frank had to admit was pretty rad. But Frank’s doodles are nothing like Gerard’s. Gerard’s zombies don’t look like fat dead hamsters.

“Camping tonight, yeah?” Jamia asks Frank casually, interrupting his thoughts, while filling her pencil case and shoving it in her bag.

“ _Yes_ , with Gee,” he answers excitedly, swiftly taking her hand, locking fingers and walking with her around the desks and towards the classroom door, leading to the hallway.

She stops walking and looks down at their hands, “I thought… yesterday?” she asks him, her eyes unsure and tone questioning.

“Just friends, right?” He looks at her apologetically. “Is this too weird?” he blurts, motioning with their linked hands.

“Its fine, Frankie,” she reassures, gently swaying their hands back and forth. “Just, make sure he gets it okay? Don’t fuck up,” she orders, eyeing him playfully.

“I’ll _try_ not to fuck up,” Frank promises, pushing the classroom door open with his spare hand. “Have some faith in me,” he says, before walking out into the hallway with Jamia.

He walks Jamia home, stopping outside the wooden gate leading to the path outside her house. “See ya,” Frank says, squeezing before releasing her hand.

She leans forward and kisses Frank’s cheek, then turns and starts walking up the path. “Bye Frankie, remember not to stay up past your bed time,” she calls over her shoulder with a wink. He pulls a face in response before waving and walking in the direction of his house.

 

Frank had already packed his bags, _last week_ , he just couldn’t wait for tonight. Recently he and Gee had been growing apart, as hard as it was for him to admit. Frank assumed it was because of his relationship with Jamia. He loved her, of course, but Frank getting a girlfriend had put a huge barrier between him and Gerard as friends. He hopes that tonight they’ll maybe get over this and be okay again.

Gerard wasn’t exactly the most subtle person, and Frank quickly caught on to his jealousy. Frank never had the courage to talk about it with him but he decided to stop talking about his girlfriend when he started noticing the way Gerard was reacting. Besides Gerard’s unmistakeable envy, Frank was seeing something else new in their friendship. Of course Gerard had always been special to him, but maybe Frank was seeing him in a different way now, and liking him way more than a friend should. Most people would see Gerard just as an awkward nerdy teenager, if they even noticed him, but that was what was so charming about him. His innocent and cute demeanour, the lazy smile and high pitch giggle that makes Frank melt a little bit even if he won’t admit it.  He can’t get these new, dangerous thoughts about Gerard out of his head. Frank knows Jamia is beautiful and funny, but maybe he loves her as just a friend. It was even obvious to Jamia that Frank and Gerard’s relationship meant more, even if the two couldn’t see it or admit it to themselves.

Frank tells himself that tonight he has to confront Gerard, but his heart races every time he thinks about what he should say. He tries to calm himself down as he feels anxiety consuming him, because he needs to be able to handle the _actual_ talk that’s supposedly taking place tonight. He even rehearsed the conversation with Jamia on the way home, but it just made him _more_ nervous.

He drops himself onto the couch the second he gets home and reaches for the TV remote. He scrolls through the endless number of channels but he isn’t paying much attention because he can’t get tonight and Gerard out of his head. Worry about the possibilities and ‘what ifs’ are filling his mind. He presses the button on a random channel, the television screen turns black and a movie fades in. He blanks out, staring passively at the screen. What if he can’t tell Gerard how he feels? What if he _can_ but he’s misinterpreting Gerard’s reaction and he fucks everything up? Would he still want to be Frank’s friend? Probably not. Gerard could be freaked out that his _best friend_ likes him in a different way, as more than a friend.  They’ve been best friends for years, sleeping over at each other’s houses and in each other’s beds… What if Gerard feels like Frank betrayed his trust? Frank wasn't a pervert or taking advantage, and as soon as he realised the way he was thinking about Gerard, he had tried to back off. It didn't last long, as he didn't want Gerard to think he was angry at him for whatever reason, and therefore upset Gerard. Once he realised he couldn't just ignore Gerard like that, Frank tried to ignore his feelings, but as you can tell that hadn't worked.

Frank frowns and rubs his eyes when he notices he’s crying. He sighs, resting his head in his hands. He doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. Frank knows that Gerard most likely won’t feel the same way, but surely they could still be friends... He still has an ounce of hope in him, that Gerard could actually like Frank back. Jamia encouraged and coached him during their walk home together, insisting  that Gerard does like him the same way and _if_ he doesn’t, he’s clearly missing out.

It’s nearly three thirty, so he moves from the couch to go splash his face in the bathroom. His eyes are slightly pink from crying but he wants to make sure Gerard doesn’t notice them in the car.

“Frank?” his mom calls, peeping from behind the door. “Almost ready?” she asks softer after noticing his eyes, searching his face for a reason why he would be upset.

“Yes mom, gotta go to the bathroom though,” he replies, looking down to avoid making eye contact with her. “I’ll meet you at the car in a sec.”

 

Frank’s mom beeps her car twice, alerting Gerard inside his house that they’ve arrived. “Here!” Gerard shouts, rushing out of his small front door with a large backpack bouncing on his back. He pushes his over grown hair out of his eyes before opening the back passenger door. Frank’s in the front passenger seat, and he turns his head around to beam at Gerard. Frank made sure to pick up his dad’s sunglasses before they left. Gerard reciprocates his friend’s excitement and steadies his backpack on the seat next to him, along with Frank’s backpack.

It’s only about a twenty minute journey and when they get there Frank’s mom drives a bit further down the path and parks her car. “Now boys, you’ve both got your cell phones charged, right? Tent, food and water?”

“Yes,” They both answer in unison to Mrs. Iero’s usual questions.

“Don’t worry mom, it’s all good. I’ve got the tent in the trunk, Gee’s got the food, and my cell is fully charged,” Frank reassures his mom and smiles at her worried face.

“Okay Hun,” she sighs and reaches over to kiss her son’s forehead, then turns to smile at Gerard.

They both open their doors and get out of the car. Frank lifts the duffle bag which contains the two person tent out of the trunk and over one shoulder and slams the trunk shut. “Bye mom!” he calls over to the front of the car and adjusts his sunglasses.

“Bye Mrs. Iero!” Gerard calls too, as Frank’s Mom reverses and starts driving back up the path away from her son and Gerard.

“So,” Frank says, breaking the silence. “We’ve got a new location this year. It’s not that much more of a journey, only like ten minutes further and its _way_ worth it Gee,” He says as he starts walking down into the forest opening, turning his head around to look at Gerard. “You’ll love it, I just know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank whispers, uncertain and paying way too much attention to Gerard’s grip on his waist.

They’ve been walking through the forest for about half an hour now. Gerard’s starting to get impatient but he can’t let Frank notice this. Frank insists he knows where he’s going and that it’s an easy route, _but_ Gerard’s pretty sure they’ve already passed that moss covered log at least twice already. He keeps his mouth shut anyway.

Frank huffs again and massages his neck with his hand, looking around them. It’s not like there’s a distinct difference from where they are now and where they were ten minutes ago, there’s just trees. _A lot_ of trees and occasionally some _fascinating_ rocks, if they were lucky.

“Frankie, do you want me to carry the tent bag for a bit?” Gerard offers, trying to keep up with Frank’s pace, but also trying to avoid tripping over any more rocks or twigs at the same time.

“It’s alright man, we’re nearly there. I totally recognise that log we just passed,” he chirps hopefully. Gerard grimaces to himself and silently prays they go a different route this time and can actually find something that resembles the location in Frank’s head. “I found it a few weeks ago, with my Grandpa,” Frank tells, smiling at Gerard.

After another fifteen minutes of stumbling along trees, Frank announces they’ve arrived. Frank didn’t sound _too_ confident but Gerard was getting tired and didn’t see the point in pushing any questions about if they were lost. Whether it was the special location or not, they were finally settling down somewhere and starting to pitch their tent.

They had chosen an opening in the woods with enough space for their two man tent and a small fire. Gerard wasn’t sure how easy it would be to get back to the same opening to meet Mrs. Iero but that was tomorrow’s worries, so right now he pushes it out of his mind.

At this time of year the woods were budding with colour and the noise of birds and small animals scurrying across the tree tops and twig covered forest floor. They were enclosed in a circle of every shade of green. Gerard didn’t know much about trees but these were definitely beautiful and worth admiring.

Frank’s heart flutters as he watches Gerard admire their surroundings, because he knew he would love it. He looks like a child, mouth slightly parted in wonder over the beautiful scenery around them. Frank blushes as Gerard turns to look at him, probably noticing Frank’s stare. He quickly grabs the tent pole bag and empties it out onto the ground, busying himself.

 

“No not _that_ pole, one of the thicker ones with the gold stripe!” Frank huffs out, his waterproof hood covering most of his face but still revealing his sulky expression.

“I thought this was supposed to be easy,” Gerard replies calmly, walking back to the collection of poles and picking up the one Frank wanted. Gerard had learned the hard way a couple of years ago that it was best not to snap back at Frank when he was in a mood. Long story short, Gerard is god-like at Dungeons and Dragons and Frank is a sore cry baby loser.

“It would be if it wasn’t fucking raining,” Frank grumbles, snatching the pole from Gerard without a thank you and continuing to struggle with the camouflage patterned tent.

Gerard sighs to himself and pulls his coat further around him as he watches Frank lose a fight with the tent. “At least let me help, me and Mikey used to camp all the time when we were kids.”

Frank hesitates before nodding. “The last pole’s just being difficult,” He points Gerard to the other side of the small tent. “If you stand on that side and I stay on this side, it should be easier to get the pole through.”

Gerard complies and after a few tries together they easily push the pole through the fabric. Frank sighs, relieved, and smiles apologetically at Gerard. “Thanks Gee.”

The next time Frank won’t accept Gerard’s help, he’s “cooking” them both dinner. Gerard eyes the tin of beans cooking on the fire. Why can’t they just eat some of the chips in Gerard’s backpack? Gerard likes that idea better; it took long enough to find dry twigs and logs to make a fire that Gerard was _starving._

Gerard sits with his legs stretched out, on a large piece of cardboard that Frank cleverly brought with him. It was better than sitting on the wet leaves. He watches Frank stare at the tin of beans for a few minutes longer and then suggests they eat the chips out of Gerard’s backpack instead. Frank moves to join him on the cardboard after throwing the tin of beans into a bag they’re using for trash.

When Frank finishes his chips he stands up to grab a blanket from their tent. They’ve got the fire to protect their feet and legs from the cold, but their arms and fingers feel like ice, both boys shivering together in the cold, wet darkness.

It was approaching midnight and the light and life in the forest were decreasing rapidly. The atmosphere around them was eerie, complete with the sound of rain and whirling wind travelling through the forest, resembling soft spoken whispers between the trees. The area is lit with a soft radiance from their fire, seeming fragile and small in the darkness of the woods. The flickering flames gave the illusion of security and protection, which vanished once you looked out into the shadows beyond the comforting glow.

Frank wraps the fleece blanket around his and Gerard’s shoulders and rests against Gerard’s side, seeking warmth. Their feet bump together as they sit in comfortable silence, looking out into the isolated world around them. They’re the only people in these woods right now, surrounded simply by trees and the sleeping animals that call the forest home.

Frank does a double take as he sees a movement to his right, his body tensing and his eyes widening as he stares out into a pitch black section of the woods.

Gerard laughs. “You scared Frankie?” he teases, as if he was talking to a child. He wraps an arm around Frank’s waist, bringing their bodies closer.

“No…” Frank whispers, uncertain and paying way too much attention to Gerard’s grip on his waist. He doesn’t shift his suspicious eyes away from the trees but complies with Gerard’s arm and budges their warm bodies closer. “Probably a squirrel or something,” Frank nods, trying to reassure himself as he leans into Gerard.

Gerard gasps exaggeratedly and places a hand over his mouth, making Frank jump at the sudden noise. “Well, you know about the stories they tell…” He mutters enthusiastically, avoiding Frank’s eyes and looking into the shadows around them, trying to appear mysterious and deep in thought.

“Fuck off man!” Frank laughs, with a childlike fear still in his eyes. “I call bullshit.”

“I’m sure Farmer McCabe disagrees,” Gerard murmurs under his breath while clutching Frank’s body close. “Well. If he could…” he adds as an afterthought.

“I hate you,” Frank smirks, pushing his face into Gerard’s shoulder and lifting the blanket protectively over them.

“Love you too, Frankie,” Gerard mumbles jokingly, looking down at the mess of dark hair on his shoulder, Frank’s curls tickling his bare neck.

“Can we go inside now please?” Frank whispers into Gerard’s neck, his lips faintly making contact. Gerard holds back a shudder and enjoys the feeling of Frank’s breath on his skin for a moment, before coming back to reality and realising he should probably reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment I'd love to hear what you think! <3


	3. Chapter 3

The fire was dying down so they decided to leave it as they entered the tent for the night. Frank crawls in on his hands and knees first, unzipping and laying out the large sleeping bag in the centre of the tent. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending how you see it, Gerard had misplaced their two single sleeping bags somewhere in his basement. Which means they will probably never be seen again. So they had to settle on one large sleeping bag which can fit two people. At least they’ll both be warm.

Frank unties his sneakers and slides into the sleeping bag. Gerard follows and positions a few pillows for them to rest their heads on. There’s plenty of room, so they’re not pushed together uncomfortably, but their shoulders and hips gently touch when one of them stirs. Frank breathes deeply, trying to slow down his thumping heart. Although it was freezing outside, the tent was pleasantly warm. Frank closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before pushing himself into the dreaded conversation without thinking. He knows the only way to do this is spontaneously, or else he would spend the whole night lying down next to Gerard, consumed with the thought of doing it but never saying a word.

“Now that we’re here, I can grab you if you try to escape and there’s nowhere to hide unless you wanna get eaten, so…” Frank begins, his voice shaky and fast, his eyes staring up at the ceiling of the tent. Gerard raises his eyebrows at his friend. He thinks he knows where this is going and he searches his brain for a way to get out of this situation.

“What’s up with you? Why are you acting… so?” Frank asks, turning onto his side to look him in the eye, showing Gerard his worried expression. He reaches forward and rests his hand on Gerard’s arm comfortingly. “Are you still taking your medication?”

“Yes,” Gerard groans as if he were talking to his pestering mother. He knows Frank is honestly just worried about him but this is ridiculous.

“Then what?” Frank questions, pushing the sleeping bag out of the way so he can shuffle upward and be at Gerard’s level.

He hesitates and settles on a mumbled “Dunno,” shrugging but looking Frank in the eye, hoping to convince him.

Frank narrows his eyes at Gerard and stares intensely at him. “What is it?” He lets go of Gerard’s arm when his hands begin to shake.

“Man,” Gerard whines, looking away. “Let it go.” he tries to end the conversation, but he knows Frank's far too stubborn.

“Gerard Arthur Way, I am not letting this go,” he argues back and nudges Gerard’s foot with his own, to make the situation seem less serious and hopefully relax the both of them. “Okay, this is stupid... but does it have anything to do with Jamia?” Frank draws the words out slowly. He bites his lip nervously and turns Gerard’s head with his hand to make his friend face him.

Gerard closes his eyes, trying to compose his expression and come up with an excuse. Jamia’s a sweetheart, she’s not a terrible person in the slightest. There’s just no good reason why Gerard should have something against Frank’s girlfriend. Even Gerard isn’t sure why he can’t stand the girl. “I…” Gerard stares hopelessly at Frank, hoping his mouth will speak for him and get him out of this situation. “I- I mean,” he stutters.

 “Gee, it’s okay,” Frank says, smiling at Gerard through the dark. “You’re so obvious about it, man. The last time I talked about her, on the phone a couple of weeks ago, you said you had to go wash your hair. Since when do you wash your hair voluntarily? And then in class the next day your hair was still greasy as fuck, no offense,” he laughs, pulling the sleeping bag further over Gerard’s shoulder and pushing a stray hair out of his face.

"Shit,” Gerard giggles shortly. “That was pretty obvious, I guess.”

“Yeah…” Frank replies, “So? Do you not like her hair or something?” He jokes, trying to slow down the conversation. It’s going by too quickly for him to keep up and his heart is beating out of his chest.

“Frank, don’t let my stupidity affect your relationship,” Gerard rambles. The two can just barely make out each other’s faces in the dark, the shadows accentuating their innocence, Frank’s hopeful eyes watching Gerard fondly.

Frank plays with the material of Gerard’s t-shirt, his hands still shaking uncontrollably. “There are things which are much more important to me, Gee.”

“Like what?” Gerard whispers, lowering his voice.

Frank rolls his eyes and smiles. “You idiot, you don’t even know,” he says, keeping his voice soft. “You, Gee. You’ve always been my number one.” Frank’s fingers casually slip underneath Gerard’s t-shirt, fingertips gently gliding against his friend’s pale skin.

“Oh,” Gerard breathes out, trying to ignore the way Frank’s words and actions are making him feel. Almost like they could be so much more than just friends.

“Yeah,” Frank whispers. “Is this okay?” he asks as his fingers gradually travel lower, his eyes seeking Gerard’s understanding and approval.

Gerard nods without thinking. His body tenses as he feels a hand moving under the waistband of his pants, and Gerard can hardly breathe. He gets it now.  
Frank inches closer, closing the distance between them. Frank’s heart is beating like crazy and he’s sure Gerard must be able to feel it thumping against his own chest. 

Gerard is still frozen like a statue, but he doesn’t protest when the hand unzips and pushes down his pants as far as they’ll go, leaving him in his boxers and t-shirt. He feels exposed and excited and it’s because of Frank, Frank his friend. Frank his best friend. Frank, his best friend who right now is palming Gerard’s dick. Gerard’s mind is racing, trying to make sense of the position he’s in right now. It has to be a dream. A pretty great fucking dream.

Gerard gasps as he feels wet lips meet his neck, lightly sucking as the hand pushes harder against his crotch. Not a fucking dream. Gerard feels himself hardening against Frank’s hand, pushing up against it instinctively.

Frank laughs lightly. “How about this?” he whispers as he pushes Gerard onto his back. Hesitantly Frank moves a leg over Gerard’s body to straddle his hips. Slowly, so slowly, his hips start to move against Gerard’s, teasing him, watching his expression change from fear to need.

“Fuck,” Gerard whispers, reaching out to touch Frank’s hips, pushing his shirt up to get his shaky hands on Frank’s warm skin. Frank raises his arms so Gerard can lift the shirt over his head, and the second it’s off he grabs Gerard’s hands to place them back on his hips. Frank grinds down harder on Gerard. This is going so fast for both of them, the two boys panting lightly and so caught up in the moment.

Frank stops abruptly, causing Gerard’s hands to fly off of him. Gerard’s face fills with confusion and fear. Did he do something wrong? Has Frank changed his mind?

Frank shakes his head to reassure him, his eyes full of lust and any sign of nerves hidden. Gerard’s bare legs open up for Frank as he slides down to kneel between them. He places his hands on Gerard’s thighs, playfully tugging at the waist of his underwear.

Gerard gasps and grips the forgotten sleeping bag at his side, surprised by the feel of Frank’s mouth over his growing bulge. Hot breath and a wet tongue slowly teasing him through the material. “Mmph!” Gerard squeaks as his underwear is quickly pushed out of the way. Frank looks up at Gerard through his eyelashes as he leans down to suck the head. Gerard’s hips push up and Frank moans deliciously around him, taking more of him into his mouth. Frank’s lips slide up around him, his tongue slowly teasing his head and sucking as he reaches his free hand toward his own.

Gerard groans at sight in front of him, grasping Frank’s attention and looking into each other’s eyes for the first time. Frank grins at his blushing face as he swallows. Then moving to place soft kisses on Gerard’s pale thighs.

He looks away, hoping Gerard can't sense how nervous he is. His body moves upwards, positioning himself between Gerard’s legs again, before Gerard interrupts and presses his lips against Frank’s. Lips slightly parted.

Frank watches Gerard, his eyes heavy as they their lips together. He removes himself from the kiss, positioning his lips against Gerard's neck.

"You mean a lot to me Gee," He whispers into Gerard's skin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you for reading!! Comments would mean so much! Sorry smut isn't my strong point at all..... also please tell me if I've accidentally deleted the F off Frank so its rank instead haha
> 
> I'm thinking of maybe writing one or a couple follow up chapters for this like - what happens after so stay tuned ;) But I'm currently writing a cute cafeteria fic (Frank's a dinnerlady) also so look out ;)
> 
> Ruth  
> @pacoiero

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This is practically my first fic so advice and comments are really appreciated! If you didn't read before, the fic is all finished but I'm just posting it in parts so watch out ;) And the next chapters are so much better haha.  
> \- @pacoiero


End file.
